Of Murders, Detective's, Slippers, and Ghosts
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: With the threat of another murder happening at the big masquerade dance tonight, Juliet must go undercover to apprehend the culprit. But who said running in heels was easy? Terrible summary but it's better inside! I swear! A modern take on Cinderella.


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Me: Hey there! Don't worry about "How to kill a psychic in three easy steps"! It's coming! But I wanted to post this little fairytale/modern story. On my creative writing class we had to write a modern version of any fairytale with a maximum of 2 pages. So I thought what the heck? Why not combine Psych and Cinderella? So here's the result! It gots me an A! _

_Shawn: Cool! I'm prince charming!_

_Me: *shifty eyes* Uhhh… __**Sure! **_

_Shawn: *stares* Why are you talking like that?_

_Me: Uh… __**HEMLOCK!**__ *runs* *shots back* ENJOY!_

* * *

Once upon a time, in the city of Santa Barbara, there was this young junior detective. Her name was Juliet O'Hara and she was about to undertake a very serious case without his partner, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. He was currently on leave since he broke his arm when Shawn _"accidentally" _threw the golf ball at the station's halls right under his feet. The case dealt with a string of felonies that had started to escalate up to murder in the old Ball room. Even with all that has happened there, the owner still refuses to close it.

There had been rumors running around that the specter of Sir William Stone is the one that caused all of it, including the murder. So, in the hopes of solving this case before something worse happens, Juliet asked for the help of the station's alleged _"Head Psychic",_ Shawn Spencer. Shawn predicted that his ghost will strike again at the big masquerade dance tonight, so he decided to go undercover with me to stop the supposed ghost in his tracks. I tried to reason with him, to make him understand that it maybe too dangerous for him to be there. But of course, Shawn always found a way to sneak into anything.

So now, here I was, atop the enormous staircase looking at the magnificent main hall that all the guests were enjoying this night. The ceiling and walls were richly decorated, with lights growing out of the walls making it appeared as though it were the nigh sky and the enormous candelabra at the center of the ceiling, surrounded by all sorts of crystals and colors that made it seemed like and aurora of colors that was simply, breath-taking… Even though I was here in official police matter, I couldn't help but feel like a princess out of a fairytale. I was grateful that the chief help me out by finding a dress for the ball. It was really by coincidence that she remembered were she put her old wending dress and that it was her exact size. The dress was a beautiful pearly gown with gold and silver stitching, finely covering the edges and the bust, with a pair of gloves covered in the same manner. The dress wasn't overly extravagant but it wasn't so plain, just… perfect.

As I came down while trying to find Shawn, I heard that certain someone talk behind me,

"Ohhh Miss, would you be looking for someone? Surely one as beautiful as yourself should have somebody accompanying her tonight? Well, not to worry! I shall be your prince charming for today!" Shawn said with a mischievous smile. As I turned, I saw that he was dressed in an elegant charcoal suit with a deep green shirt underneath that made his eyes more vibrant than normal.

"Hi Shawn. You look really nice tonight as well." As I said this, I took notice of the pineapple cufflinks on his sleeves and I had to stifle a giggle. Of course, leave it to Shawn to find a way of putting his own style with his signature fruit.

"Well, compared to you princess, I must look like a monkey in a suit! I still don't get how Lassie-face can dress like this every day!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Oh stop. I happen to think you look **good** in a suit." I stated trying to convince him of the fact as I tried to hide a blush.

"R-really?" he stuttered with a slight blush. Then his mischievous glint was back.

"Well in **that** case! I might just start to wear them every day!" As I open my mouth to retort, the music became a soft melody and Shawn smiled and held out his hand.

"Care to dance Detective?" I heard him ask as he waved his eyebrows.

"Uh, ok. But **only** one song, remember we're on a case." I said sternly. At this, Shawn's smiled widen exponentially and took me by the hand.

"Oh but of course! After all, pleasure before business!" Shawn kept smiling he dragged me to the dance floor. When we arrived, I placed one hand on his hip and one on his shoulder.

"Shawn, its business before pleasure." I corrected jokingly as I felt his hands take the same position. I felt myself shiver at his touch as I felt him do too. Our eyes met at the same time and it took my breath away. He simply smiled and leaned a bit closer.

"I heard it both ways." He whispered as we began to dance. As we swayed, Shawn kept looking at me with those soft eyes which always made me melt on the inside. But at one moment, I felt him tense and looked to the side.

"Damn it…" I heard him whisper and immediately became alert.

"What is it? Did you have a vision?" I asked while I scanned the area where he was looking. I saw as he raised his fingers and placed them on his temple as he closed his eyes.

"He's at the food table… setting up, a plate? No. Setting up the, silverware? No. Taking his comb. Tomb…. He's setting up a…" and then his eyes shot open and whisper,

"…bomb. He wants to blow up the entire place!" both their faces paled at this. I took the gun hiding on my leg and I turned towards him.

"Ok Shawn? I need you to get this people out of here and stay with them. I'll go after him." Shawn nodded.

"He's the dude with the phantom of the opera mask. Be careful." He said as I heard his worry at the end. I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smirk.

"Thanks. I will." When I finished, he started running towards the fire alarm he had seen when he got here and pull it down. The alarm shrilled over the music causing the unsuspecting guest to panic and walk quickly toward the exit. As this was happening, I was already running towards the surprised specter and murderer. I almost tripped when one of the guests ran past me but I kept going. Taking my gun out, I yelled,

"SBPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" After seeing no other choice, the prep threw his hands up, letting me cuff him. As I placed him down, I saw Shawn running back towards me, worry clear on his face.

"Jules! Backup is on its way. You ok?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Shawn! I told you to wait outside! You could've gotten hurt!" I stated worry clear in my voice. Shawn just looked at me confused.

"What kind of prince charming leaves his princess in the clutches of the bad guy?" he defended himself and smiled. All I could do was just huff a lungful of air and giggled.

"Clutches?" I asked as I heard the police sirens getting closer. Shawn looked at me a bit offended.

"What? It was romantic in the movies." He simply stated. Soon, some police officers took away Stone, leaving the two of us alone. As I sat down in one of the chairs, Shawn came close and stood in front of me.

"By the way, were did you had the gun?" He asked innocently and I couldn't help but have a little fun. "Don't ask." I said with a serious face. He looked confused for a second but let it pass. Suddenly his face light up.

"Oh! Before I forget! You seem to have lost something while you were going all Princess Xena on the ghost guy." He said and I looked at him questionably. "Really?" I didn't bring any sort of purse so there was no way for her to loose anything

"Yeah, here, give me your leg." He said as he kneeled in front of me. I looked at him like he was crazy but I reluctantly raised me shoeless foot. Realizing what I forgot in the chase, I smiled at him and butterflies ran a monk in my stomach when he touched my leg with his gentle hands. He placed the slipper in my foot and his face split into the biggest grin.

"A perfect fit Princess Juliet." He stated cheerfully as the meaning behind the words finally came to me. As the rest took care of the scene and organized the chaos, the room seemed too disappeared and soon it was the two of us. I looked into his eyes and saw the happy, hyperactive, energetic, sweet and goofy man that I was surely falling in love with.

"That it is, Prince Shawn." I stated, knowing that to be true. At the words _prince_, Shawn immediately jumped at the opening.

"You do know this means you have to marry me, right? It is in the book!" I giggled at his excitement. My heart fluttered like a bumblebee when I thought of it. With my mind made up, I reached up to his cheek to place a gentle kiss on it. Shawn's breath left his body as I retreat from the close proximity. I saw his eyes, wide in wonder, and I said in a light tone as I stood up.

"We'll see…" At this, he grinned and immediately took my hand as he escorted me to the exit. Both of us thinking of our happily ever after…

_The End._

_

* * *

_

_Me: Urgh... First person writting... not fun... _

_Reviews are appreciated! And excuse the staleness of it! It was one of the first pieces I ever wrote in the class! *continues writing*_


End file.
